Waltz of Blood and Steel (KiriAsu Week)
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Cuando dos personas destinadas a acabar con el otro se enfrentan por un cruel teatro orquestado por el mismísimo líder de la Hermandad, ¿Qué clase de futuro les espera? ¿Quién caerá Primero? KiriAsu Week 2016; Día 5, tema 1: Asesinato Mutuo


**Hola** **a todos, Orchid aquí! Este, como mencioné en mi actu de esta mañana, es otro aporte atrasado xD Del día 5,tema 1: Asesinato Mutuo.**

 **No es recomendable si son muy sensibles :v**

 **Espero que les guste, y los leo abajo.**

* * *

Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, la muchacha de capucha color sangre se recostó de la pared que estaba detrás suyo, mirando con intensidad a la puerta que permanecía cerrada en frente, y jugando con el collar que colgaba de su cuello, que iba decorado por una cruz plateada.

Poco después, otra figura salió por aquella puerta, y su nombre fue pronunciado desde el interior de la habitación contigua a la cual ésta dirigía. Soltó el pequeño accesorio, y con pasos cuidadosos, entró a la oficina de detalles que fácilmente combinaban con su atuendo, en especial la capa. Dos banderines de aquel tono colgaban del techo a ambos lados del escritorio, y casi rozaban el suelo. La tela rezaba "Hermandad del juramento de sangre", en letras de oro bordado.

-Supongo que has de saber por qué estás aquí, ¿no?- Levantó la voz aquel hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Porque me vas a entregar una misión- Respondió la muchacha, dejando caer la capucha de su capa, y por consiguiente revelandole su rostro al otro ocupante de la habitación -¿O acaso no estoy en lo correcto, _Heathcliff?_

-Como siempre, acertaste querida _Asuna.-_ Soltó el, con una sonrisa complacida.

-Te he dicho que no utilices mi nombre tan abiertamente, Kayaba- Siseó ella, en un tono de advertencia, mientras colocaba su mano derecha dentro del lado izquierdo de su capa, como alcanzando su arma.

-Bueno, bueno- Trató de calmarla, a lo que ella le fulminó con su mirada ambarina -¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Todavía tengo que darte los detalles de tu próximo objetivo.- Sugirió, a lo que ella se calmó, y soltó la empuñadura de su estoque.

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó, sentándose en el sofá de pieles oscuras, y yendo directo al punto -¿Y quién le quiere fuera de juego?

 _ **~Waltz of Blood and Steel~**_

Con pasos tranquilos, se encontraba caminando un muchacho de vestimentas oscuras por el mercado. Se veía lo suficientemente inocente, hasta que escuchó lo que pareció un siseo desde un callejón. Miró a ambos lados, y se adentró en aquel fino pasillo. Siguió los constantes siseos hasta que se encontró frente a una tienda de elementos variados. Sobre el fino mantel de pieles que cubrían la mesa, se encontraba una variedad increíble de pequeños objetos a la venta; Desde pequeños accesorios de joyería como anillos, aretes y collares, hasta pequeños manuales y otros libros de aspecto envejecido. En las paredes colgaban algunas hermosas pinturas y variadas armas que probablemente también estaban en venta.

Ignorando todos los elementos en exposición, se dirigió hacia un lado de la tienda, donde se hallaba una puerta, aunque no sin antes saludar al vendedor de piel morena, quien le asintió en señal de que podía pasar. Toco la puerta de madera, y esta se abrió a una habitación en completa penumbra. Entró, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tratando de dirigirse a sí mismo en la oscuridad, intentando no tropezar con nada.

En ese momento, una sola vela se prendió en medio de la habitación, y cuidadosamente, el muchacho se dirigió hacía la pequeña fuente de iluminación, y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de madera que se hallaban alrededor de la mesa que contenía la vela.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, una voz aguda y ligeramente nasal se oyó -Bienvenido de nuevo, _Kii-bou._

El muchacho soltó un gruñido inentendible antes de responder -¿Cuantas veces he dicho que detesto ese apodo?

La figura rió, y dejo aflorar una sonrisa -Tantas como las veces que lo he dicho, querido Kii-bou.- Respondió, antes de soltar otra risita.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me ha llamado su majestad, _"La Rata"_ hasta aquí?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que su acompañante hiciera silencio.

-Solo porque esta ocasión es diferente te dejaré la información gratis- Rió, antes de continuar -Verás, resulta que ha llegado hasta mis oídos la palabra de que alguien quiere muerta a la _Destello Carmesí-_ Soltó en un tono increíblemente más serio, yendo directo al grano.

-¿Por qué alguien querría muerta a la asesina más veloz de la Hermandad?- Preguntó -A menos que haya hecho algo muy malo...

-Esa, mi querido Kii-bou, es otra pieza de información que definitivamente no te saldrá de gratis. La única pregunta sobre la mesa es: ¿Tomarás el trabajo o no?

-Si la recompensa vale la pena, consideralo hecho.- Respondió, ofreciendo una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Entonces supongo que quieres que la gran _Argo-sama_ consiga los detalles por ti?

-Me conoces, Argo, sabes exactamente lo que necesito esta vez.

 _ **~Waltz of Blood and Steel~**_

-¿Estás diciéndome que mi objetivo es un asesino a sueldo? ¿Tanto revuelo por un escurridizo sicario que los guardias no logran atrapar?- Preguntó, ofendida del trabajo que se le estaba otorgando.

-No es cualquier sicario, estamos hablando de una seria amenaza. Este en específico toma decenas de trabajos al mes. Es alguien peligroso para la hermandad, porque si alguno de nuestros miembros llega a ofender sin querer a alguien, y esa persona le pone un precio a su cabeza... El es el primero que va a tomar la oferta.- Explicó, extendiéndole un documento a la menor -Las autoridades han tratado de atraparlo cientas de veces sin éxito. Es como si se esfumara entre las sombras inmediatamente después de arrebatarle la vida a su víctima.

La muchacha le observó con decisión mientras modulaba su respuesta -No le defraudare, Heathcliff.

El hombre sonrió enigmaticamente, entregándole aquel expediente a la joven -Nunca lo haces, pequeño destello.

 _ **~Waltz of Blood and Steel~**_

Al caer la noche, Asuna se había permitido ir hasta un claro del bosque, un tanto alejado del pueblo. Con su objetivo en mente, se dispuso a afilar puntas de flecha sentada sobre la raíz de un viejo y enorme cedro.

El único sonido que podía escuchar era el chillido del metal al impactar contra metal, que era continuo y certero. El metal grisáceo de la punta de sus flechas brillaba a la luz del blanco satélite nocturno, reflejandola con cada movimiento de sus manos, y produciendo chispas cada vez que chocaba contra el metal de la daga. Repentinamente, escuchó pasos acallados detrás de si, y cesó todo movimiento.

-¿A quién le debo el honor?- Preguntó en un tono dulcemente ponzoñoso, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de su trabajo pausado.

-Perceptiva, ¿Eh? Eso solo lo hace más emocionante.- Soltó una figura encapuchada, acercándose de manera relajada, como si no le importara que la muchacha tuviera en sus manos potenciales armas en caso de que se sintiera amenazada.

Una vez que la figura entró en su campo de visión, ésta se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista su cabello negro medianoche y sus ojos de plata. Su apariencia encajaba perfectamente con las escasas descripciones de su objetivo, otorgadas por aquellos pocos que lo habían logrado ver.

Fue entonces cuando la comprensión le llegó como balde de agua helada.

-¿De casualidad no sabrás quién me quiere muerta?- Preguntó, mirándole de reojo desde el cobijo de su propia capucha.

-Así que sabes quién soy y a lo que vengo. Parece que eres culta sobre estas cosas, ¿o me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que se quien demonios eres y que es lo que vienes a tratar de hacerme. Si se supone que mi trabajo ahora mismo es hacerte exactamente lo mismo... - Ante las cínicas palabras de la muchacha, el muchacho pareció sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, antes de reír sin humor.

-Tiene sentido. ¿Y qué se le ha ofrecido a la hermandad por mi cabeza?- Preguntó, mirándole por debajo de aquellos mechones oscuros que eran suficientemente largos como para cubrir parte de sus ojos. -¿Oro? ¿Joyas? ¿Gloria y prestigio?

-Lo suficiente para que aceptara acabar con la vida de un sicario independiente.- Le respondió ella, devolviendo su intensa mirada con una de su propiedad.

-Creo que esto es suficiente por esta noche. No tengo límite de tiempo, así que no hay apuro alguno.- Dijo, acercándosele peligrosamente, hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia de ella. En un reflejo, la mano de ella inmediatamente fue hacia su estoque.

Al notar esto, el soltó una carcajada, y sonrió -Nos volveremos a ver, preciosa, pero no puedo prometer que sea un encuentro tan pacífico como este.

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente de vuelta, soltando su arma. -Por supuesto. No lo tendría de ninguna otra manera.

 _ **~Waltz of Blood and Steel~**_

 _ **Cinco noches después...**_

Una vez más, Asuna se había dirigido hacia aquel mismo claro por quinta noche consecutiva. Las últimas cuatro veces, el joven sicario no se había mostrado, y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando lo volvería a hacer, pero siempre regresaba a aquel claro a afilar sus flechas, casi como esperando con ansias aquel enfrentamiento que casi seguramente se llevaría a cabo con su siguiente encuentro.

Dejó su mente divagar sin sentido alguno mientras afilaba flechas que ya ni siquiera lo requerían. Tal vez lo hacía para distraerse, o tal vez para no considerar el hecho de que tal vez aquel muchacho no reaparecería, sino que le haría justicia a los rumores, y le asesinaria rápida e indoloramente, cuando menos se lo esperara, sin darle la oportunidad de siquiera defenderse.

Sus pensamientos cesaron de existir cuando escuchó el sonido de una hoja de metal cortando el aire a alta velocidad detrás de ella. Con su tiempo de reacción característico, desenvaino su estoque y bloqueo el ataque que de seguro le hubiera lastimado fatalmente de otro modo.

Confundida, observó como poco después su contrincante caía al suelo, dejando caer su espada corta junto a él. Por la manera en la que cayó, solo pudo adivinar que estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-De nada, preciosa.- Soltó otra figura que había estado detrás de él; Probablemente el causante del estado en el que quedo su atacante - Pero tal parece que no soy el único que aceptó el desafío de tratar de sacarte de juego- Dijo, mirando hacia el perpetrador inconsciente, antes de mirarle a ella -Siendo tu, tendría mucho cuidado, aunque realmente no me molestaría mucho seguir cuidando tu espalda- Finalizó, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Ah si? Pues por si no lo sabias, puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien sola.- Respondió, alzando ligeramente su rostro de manera orgullosa.

-No lo parecía hace un par de segundos- Dijo, señalando hacia el previo atacante.

Ella enarcó una ceja -¿Y por qué? Tenía la situación completamente bajo mi control- Cuestionó, mirando en dirección del cuerpo.

-Mira su arma. Es un Gladius, de uso de una sola mano, y esta persona la blandía con su mano izquierda- Señaló la espada corta de pomo redondeado -Y justo allí- señaló hacia el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y por consiguiente de su cinturón, donde se hallaba una fina vaina. Con cuidado, extrajo el contenido de aquel bolsillo. Se trataba de una espada corta de punta curva. Una Sica.

El muchacho chasqueó su lengua en desaprobación -Por eso es que nunca se debe confiar en las apariencias. ¿Un arma de una mano sin escudo? Eso es lo más sospechoso que puedes encontrarte.

-Hipócrita- Soltó ella, notando que él solo traía una vaina equipada lo suficientemente corta para traer una espada de una mano; y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Una vez que se calmaron, el alzó la voz -Bueno, lo prometido es deuda; Y supongo que ambos deberíamos de tener una oportunidad de sacar al otro de juego, ¿no?

-Una batalla bastará, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, pero... No creo que usted esté lista para jugar esto todavía- Soltó repentinamente el, mirándola casi con burla.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás tan asustado de jugar al depredador y la presa conmigo?- Preguntó ella, adoptando un falso tono de inocencia.

-Para nada, preciosa, solo pienso que no se te hará muy divertido ser mi presa.

-¿Entonces, mi espadachín, me permitirá el honor de ser la predadora en esta partida?- Preguntó, siguiendo con su acto, antes de soltar una risita.

-Lamentablemente no puedo, pero tal vez me permitiré el lujo de conservar un mechón de aquel cabello que con tanto recelo escondes detrás de aquella capa color vino.- Rió.

-O tal vez yo me de el lujo de conservar su chaqueta. Se nota que luciría perfecta entre mis posesiones.- Bromeó de vuelta, mientras envainaba su daga, y devolvía las flechas listas a su carcaj, a excepción de una.

-Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que el negro le sentaría a la perfección, señorita Destello; Pero temo anunciarle que la derrota no es una opción para mi.- Dijo, fulminandole con su mirada grisácea, aunque sin cambiar su tono burlón.

-En ese caso ha de saber muy bien que tampoco planeo perder- Respondió ella con decisión, y por un instante, el joven asesino asalariado casi pudo ver el miedo brillar en aquellos ojos ambarinos.

-¿Acaso me está tratando de retar, _Destello Carmesí?-_ Preguntó, dejando caer todo rastro de amabilidad y burla en su tono.

-Solo si usted lo quiere así, _Espadachín Negro-_ Respondió ella, con una mirada intensa, mientras tensaba su arco.

-Entonces, que comience el juego...- Comenzó el, mientras ambos retrocedían, a manera de alejarse.

-... Y que gane el mejor.- Finalizó ella, soltando la flecha, que de haber acertado probablemente hubiese atravesado el lado izquierdo del pecho de aquel al que iba dirigida. Pero en lugar de eso, fue desviada por una espada oscura, cuya hoja brillaba como ónice a la luz de la luna.

Tomando esta como una oportunidad, el sicario de ropas oscuras corrió en dirección de su atacante, con la intención de lograr atinarle un golpe mortal, para terminar su batalla de manera rápida.

La joven dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando de lado su arco, y cambiándolo por un estoque de hoja fina como una aguja y guarda de detalles elegantes y estilizados, que reflejaban la luz cual si se tratase de un espejo.

Tomando impulso, Kirito lanzó su ataque, que consistía de un corte diagonal desde el lado izquierdo de su cadera hacia su hombro derecho, pero que fue bloqueado con poca dificultad por aquel brillante estoque a mitad de su trayectoria. Y aprovechando la pérdida de balance que ocasionó el choque en su contrincante, Asuna dio un frenesí de estocadas hacia las zonas desprotegidas, y logró infligir un par de heridas de poca profundidad, antes de que su ataque fuera bloqueado por una segunda espada parecida a la otra, que se encontraba sostenida por su mano izquierda. Ambos retrocedieron ligeramente, retomando sus posturas de batalla, y experimentando una ligera falta de aliento.

-Eres... más rápida de lo que los rumores dicen- Soltó el, entre pequeños jadeos.

-Y yo no me esperaba del todo una segunda espada- Respondió el cumplido ella, también jadeando ligeramente.

Después de un par de segundos, Kirito volvió a levantar la voz -¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- Preguntó, una vez que su respiración se hubo calmado.

-Solo si tú lo estas- Respondió, completamente segura.

Volvieron a chocar espadas bajo la luz de aquella fatídica luna llena, mientras ambos luchaban, más que por supervivencia, por la mera naturaleza competitiva que ambos compartían. Más que una batalla por vivir o morir, era una batalla por ganar. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en las consecuencias inevitables de la victoria de uno de ellos, sino que concentraban todo su ser en aquella magnífica danza letal, mientras esquivaban, y lanzaban golpes que podrían finalizar instantáneamente la vida de alguien no entrenado para evitarlo.

Con máxima destreza y agilidad, intercambiaban ataques certeros y concisos que casi siempre eran bloqueados, desviados o evitados, sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención al ambiente que los rodeaba. Estaban solos en su propio mundo de competencia, mientras luchaban hasta el cansancio y el eventual desangramiento causado por las múltiples heridas de poca profundidad que habían logrado acertarse entre los dos.

De a momentos se detendrian para recuperar el aliento, pero solo para volver a luchar ferozmente cuando se hubiesen recuperado.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos, y hasta un par de horas, y su batalla no tenía fin cercano. Ni porque estuvieran cubiertos de laceraciones y otros cortes, ni porque la falta de aliento cada vez fuera peor y más notoria, ni porque sus capas se hubieran vuelto jirones y yacieran olvidadas en alguna parte de su campo de batalla improvisado que no era más que un claro, ante los ojos de su única audiencia que era la brillante luna llena.

Respiraban con obvia dificultad, en una de sus cortas pausas temporales, mientras se miraban con decisión e intensidad a los ojos. En aquel instante, Kirito re-inició su intercambio letal mediante un golpe horizontal con ambas espadas en el cual cada una cortaba en la dirección de la otra, cruzandose entre sí al llegar a su destino. Asuna saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y desató un nuevo frenesí de estocadas sobre sus desprotegidos brazos, antes de que estos fueran bloqueados por la espada que el sostenía en su mano izquierda. Asuna aprovechó la oportunidad, dando un paso hacia atrás antes de atacar la desguardada mano derecha de su oponente, haciendo que éste soltara su arma, y retrocediera.

Pero, con un último impulso, el lanzó un corte diagonal, inverso a aquel fue su primer ataque, es decir, un corte diagonal desde su hombro derecho hacia el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Y en el momento que Asuna hubo predicho la trayectoria del ataque, y estuvo a punto de bloquearlo, se escuchó el sonido de metal perforando piel. Asuna perdió el balance casi por completo, y su estoque lamentablemente fallo en protegerla de el ataque inminente, que en lugar de impactar contra metal plateado de su delgada arma, fácilmente lastimó de gravedad a su contrincante, logrando que ésta cayera al suelo, derrotada.

Kirito supo que algo había ido mal desde la fracción de segundo en la que Asuna perdió el equilibrio y falló en bloquear, por lo que observó desesperado el cuerpo de su contrincante, el cual yacía, sangrante, mientras la vida lentamente se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo. Entonces, localizó una flecha clavada ligeramente más arriba del tobillo de la muchacha.

En su desesperación, miro hacia aquella raíz sobre la que había estado sentada la muchacha mientras afilada puntas de flecha. Cerca de ella, se encontraba aquel que había tratado de atacarla previamente, con el arco de la víctima en las manos, en la posición de alguien que acababa de disparar una flecha.

Tal vez fue porque interrumpió su batalla, porque la hizo finalizar injustamente, o quizá por alguna otra cosa, pero sintió la rabia hervir descontroladamente dentro de su ser, mientras recogía su segunda espada, sin importarle su mano herida, y se lanzaba a atacar a aquel que había disparado la flecha que marcó el final de su magnífica batalla, y fácilmente le derrotó, antes de regresar junto a la muchacha que apenas y se mantenía con vida.

Con lentitud, acarició el sedoso y anaranjado cabello de la hermosa muchacha que cada vez parecía palidecer más y más. Su mano izquierda tomo la derecha de Asuna, mientras le acompañaba en sus últimos minutos de vida.

-Al final, ¿Lograste descifrar quién te quería fuera?- Preguntó suavemente, y espero a que la muchacha reabriera sus ojos ambarinos, que nunca antes se vieron tan apagados.

Ella respiró temblorosamente antes de responder en una voz débil -...Si. El líder de nuestra organización, "Heathcliff"... Decidió que era muy peligrosa porque era demasiado veloz e independiente... No estaba seguro de si mandarme en una misión suicida sería suficiente para que ya no fuera una amenaza para la hermandad... Por lo que también colocó un precio sobre mi cabeza que de seguro aceptarías... Yo... Fui demasiado ciega en confiar en ellos.

El la interrumpió -No te sobre esfuerces. Habla lentamente.

Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y continuó -Yo... solo quería defender a mis compañeros y ayudar a la gente del pueblo. La Hermandad del Juramento de Sangre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y me entrenó arduamente para que pudiera deshacerme de aquellos que alteraran el balance pacifico de Coral, pero... Nunca me entrenaron a mi máximo potencial, para evitar que me convirtiera más en una amenaza que en una ayuda... Y cuando entrené al máximo por mi cuenta y me volví más fuerte que ningún otro, no había vuelta atrás... Supongo que ahora Kayaba debe de estar contento... Orquestrando esta batalla solo para deshacerse de dos potenciales amenazas a su pequeño juego de proteger el pueblo que el mismo amenaza con su existencia.

-¿Algo más que quieras decir?- Preguntó el, con intención de bromear, pero sintiendo su voz quebrarse ligeramente.

-Quisiera saber tu nombre...- Rió ligeramente, antes de fruncir el ceño por el dolor que esto le ocasionó -Ya sabes, ahora que... nos queda tan poco tiempo para hablar...

-Es Kazuto. Pero mis amigos me llaman "Kirito" o alguna variante de ello. ¿Y el tuyo?-

\- Es Asuna...- Murmuró, ya casi sin fuerzas -Fue un placer... Luchar contra ti, Kirito-kun...

El sonrió con pesar, mientras apartaba los anaranjado cabellos de su flequillo, y posaba un leve beso en la ahora descubierta frente de la muchacha, a la par que ésta respiraba por última vez, mientras se escapaba su último soplo de vida.

La tenue luz del amanecer iluminó el rostro sereno e inmóvil de la muchacha, mientras el joven la elevaba entre sus brazos, y entre murmullos que nadie pudo oír, le prometía a su inerte cuerpo que aquella no sería la última vez que lucharían, fuera en esa vida o en la siguiente.

 _ **~Waltz of Blood and Steel~**_

-Se dice que el pueblo de Coral no ha estado más seguro que desde la desaparición del famoso sicario "espadachín de las sombras"- Explicó la figura -Pero la desaparición de tanto la Destello Carmesí de la Hermandad del Juramento de Sangre lo mantienen algo consternado sobre su seguridad. Escuché el rumor de que la Destello fue asesinada por el sicario que mencioné. Dime, ¿Tu que has oído?

-Lo mismo, rumores y demás cuchicheos de la gente. Lo único estable que tenemos, es que el cadáver de un mercenario común que fue encargado con el asesinato de la Destello, fue encontrado en medio de un claro, cerca de un sector de pasto manchado de sangre seca. Fui por mi misma hacia el bosque para confirmarlo, y lo encontré. Habían algunas gotas de sangre aquí y allá, pero nada como aquella mancha. Probablemente el resultado de una herida de gravedad.

La otra persona asintió -¿Crees que tenga algo que ver? Como, no sé, ¿que la Destello lo haya derrotado por intentar atacarla, y luego haya infligido una herida grave pero no mortal al sicario de las sombras? O tal vez estaba con el comandante Heathcliff y cuando lo derrotaron ella- Comenzó a especular, pero fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

-¡Suficiente! Si hay algo que no tolero, son las especulaciones sin cabeza ni pies. Lo que vale es la información verídica y con evidencias. Si tienen tiempo para flojear así, ¡Mejor vayan y recolecten información de verdad!- Les regaño, en su tono de voz que era algo nasal, mientras pinchaba el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar -Además, ya se está filtrando la información real sobre el paradero de Heathcliff. Vayan a indagar sobre ello.

-¡Si, Argo-sama!- Respondieron ambas, saliendo apresuradamente de la pequeña tienda.

-Supongo que todos los jóvenes son tontos y testarudos a su manera; ¿No es así, Kiri-bou?- Preguntó al aire, mientras rememoraba eventos de unas cuantas noches atrás.

-Argo- Pronunció una voz desde el exterior, haciéndola abrir la puerta rápidamente; No era normal que su amistad le llamara por su nombre de pila.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y le instó a que entrará a su morada. Realmente estaba hecho un desastre; Su ropa estaba imposiblemente rasgada, y múltiples laceraciones y heridas lo cubrían de pies a cabeza; Encima de sus ropas traía una capa destrozada que apenas y le cubría, y su profunda expresión de pesadumbre no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención cuando se halló cara a cara con su amigo en la entrada trasera de su hogar, fue que este cargaba entre sus brazos, un cuerpo inerte cubierto por una capa vinotinto que también estaba algo dañada, y que poco después reveló ser el de la muchacha de la que ella misma le había encomendado deshacerse hacía unas cinco noches.

El le había contado todo desde la primera vez que se hablaron, hasta el último aliento de Asuna de la Hermandad en ese mundo. Le había contado hasta la conexión que tenía con el cuerpo del mercenario que había sido encontrado en aquel lugar que sirvió como o su improvisado campo de batalla durante aquella danza de espadas. Le contó como por un segundo se sintió un caballero, y no un sicario, y como por un segundo, sintió el mayor afecto que jamás había sentido por nadie, por una persona que conoció por dos días no consecutivos, pero que por desgracia del destino murió entre sus brazos.

-Tomaré venganza por la muerte de Asuna- Había jurado, mientras apretaba en su mano un collar con un colgante de cruz plateada -Voy a hacer pagar a el monstruo que orquestró aquel teatro con el único fin de sacarla de su camino. Le haré sentir el mismo dolor que ella sintió, y haré que sus subordinados sientan la misma impotencia que yo sentí, al verla morir antes de tiempo y en vano.

-¿Vas a intentar asesinar al líder de la Hermandad?- Preguntó, atónita.

-No voy a _intentar_ asesinar al líder de la Hermandad, voy a asesinarlo. Pero para poder hacerlo, voy a necesitar un buen plan de respaldo en caso de que no todo salga como lo planeado.- Explicó, en su tono de voz apagado, sin despegar su mirada de la cruz que compartía color con sus ojos. -Mientras tanto, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a los amigos cercanos de Asuna, para que le puedan dar un entierro apropiado.

-Comprendo. ¿Algo más?- Respondió, asintiendo.

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo todo este tiempo. Quiero que lo sepas, porque tal vez esto sea una misión suicida, o tal vez no, pero, si logro vengar la injusticia que causó su muerte en primer lugar, estaré más que satisfecho de seguirle a la otra vida...

Por eso, el momento en que las dos jóvenes info scouts en entrenamiento regresaron viéndose completamente atónitas y boquiabiertaa, ella no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

 _ **~Waltz of Blood and Steel~**_

-¿Estás satisfecho, Kayaba?- Preguntó, entrando en la oficina del líder de aquella organización. Trató de ignorar las decoraciones de la habitación, al notar que aquella particular paleta de colores le recordaba en sobremanera a la joven que el mismo había visto morir entre sus brazos, y que había colocado sobre el escritorio a la par que pronunciaba sus palabras.

El hombre mayor le miró con una expresión en blanco, pero en sus ojos brillaba la curiosidad. No hizo falta que levantara la capa negra que lo cubría para saber que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía a la veloz muchacha que el mismo había reclutado y entrenado después de que sus padres fueran asesinados por ladrones que perseguían su fortuna.

Pero de todos modos lo hizo, fijándose en la expresión del sicario cuando dijo lo siguiente -¿Supongo que vienes por la recompensa?

Kirito se rió, pero su carcajada seca carecía la más mínima gota de humor -Estoy seguro de que sabes porque vine hoy aquí.

El cerró los ojos antes de asentir -Ya veo. Pero valió la pena intentarlo.

En un instante, el filo de aquella espada color ónice se encontraba a milímetros de la garganta del hombre de pelos grisáceos, quien no pareció sorprendido por la acción en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te con formaste con mandarla en aquella misión y contratarme a través de Argo?- Heathcliff permaneció impávido, sin siquiera parpadear ante la amenazadora mirada plateada de su atacante.

Este lo fulmino con la mirada ante la falta de respuesta, presionando el arma más cerca a su garganta, hasta que esta cortó ligeramente, y logró extraer un pequeño hilillo carmesí que cayó ininterrumpido por el cuello del mayor.

Sin embargo, este se mantuvo sereno, mientras sonreía casi complacido. De repente, se levantó de su asiento y extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados -Adelante, ejerce tu venganza. Solo ten en cuenta que yo también me defenderé- Pronunció, desenvainando una espada de hoja blanca con una franja rojiza que se extendía a través del centro, a lo largo de su hoja.

Y así, se dio inicio a otro intercambio letal entre dos grandes leyendas de Coral; Kayaba _"Heathcliff"_ Akihiko y Kazuto _"Espadachín Negro"_ Kirigaya. Intercambiando ataques a velocidades casi imperceptibles por el ojo humano.

Los ataques y contraataques transcurrían sin pausa, sin más de un par de segundos de intermedio, mientras el joven sicario descargaba toda su ira sobre aquel que creía verdaderamente culpable.

Solo se podía definir como una batalla entre blanco y negro; Una danza de acero y sangre en la cual solo podría haber un ganador, y la vida de ambos estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Ambos bloqueaban y esquivaban los ataques de su contrincante sin falta, mientras se encargaban de contraatacar de igual manera, tratando de infringir injurias graves sus oponentes.

Con veloces movimientos fríamente calculados una fracción de segundo antes de ser ejecutados, ambos luchaban sin premio ni gloria como recompensa de la hazaña que marcaba su victoria, escondidos de los ojos de la población de Coral.

Un solo movimiento en falso no sólo marcaría su completa derrota, sino que también significaría su muerte; Asuna había sido la prueba de ello. Morir en vano, sin nadie que lo presenciara. La clase de muerte que solo la más horrible escoria del mundo merecía, y que uno de los dos inevitablemente tendría que sufrir.

El más mínimo fallo en calcular bloqueos y ataques terminaría en tragedia, y lastimosamente, aquel fue el grave error que cometió el pelinegro; Y se percató de ello el segundo que sus espadas impactaron contra el suelo, con un fuerte ruido metálico.

Heathcliff, dando la batalla por terminada, atravesó su oponente justo debajo de las costillas, en el centro. La sangre no tardó en hacer aparición, deslizándose lentamente fuera del cuerpo del que provenía, a la par que su vida se desvanecía.

Con su último esfuerzo, desenvaino un arma que se hallaba atada a un lado de su cintura; Una fina y plateada hoja, que reflejaba la luz de las velas como su espejo, y termino enterrada en el lado izquierdo del pecho del mayor, quien soltó una risa, al darse cuenta que había bajado su defensa.

Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos se desplomaron, y cayeron pesadamente al suelo de madera, tiñendolo de carmesí a su alrededor.

Kirito sonrió, mientras un hilillo de sangre se escapaba por la comisura derecha de su labio. Lo último que vio, fue aquella cruz plateada que había caído del escritorio a su lado, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que se escapara su último aliento.

Le pareció ver una brillante y cegadora luz más allá de sus párpados cerrados, y sentirse rodeado de una calidez indescriptible, mientras escuchaba aquella suave y agradable voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

 _-Te estaba esperando, Kirito-kun..._

* * *

 **Eso es todo~ Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento que no haya tenido un final muy feliz que digamos xD El título, para los que no saben, significa "Vals de Sangre y Acero" o, como prefiero traducirlo "Danza de Acero y Sangre".**

 **Eso es todo por mi penúltimo aporte a la KiriAsu Week, gracias por leer, por favor dejen un review acá abajo con sus opiniones y nos leemos mañana.**

 _ **~Orchid** _


End file.
